Houkiboshi
by vongola ai
Summary: Sebuah fanfic yang sangat singkat hingga terkesan pelit. Just read it!


Disclaimer: Jelas bukan saya!! tapi Pakdhe Masashi! 3

Pairing: Naru ma ….

Genre: Romance

Reted: K+ , ga ada yang berbahaya sih! ; (

Warning: Sebetulnya Shonen Ai, cuman ga begitu keliatan. AU, OOC!

**-Houkiboshi-**

Malam ini, seperti biasa aku berdiam diri di dekat jendela, menatap langit malam yang tenang. Ketenangannya seakan-akan menyihirku untuk tetap dalam keadaan seperti ini, di sini, selama berjam-jam.

"Naru? Lagi-lagi kamu di sini. Menunggu bintang jatuh lagi?" tanya kakakku malas dengan pandangan bosan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ini merupakan pertanyaan harian darinya.

Aku hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaannya. Lalu ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkanku, sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Sejak setengah tahun lalu, semenjak aku bertemu 'orang itu', setiap malam seusai belajar, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menanti bintang jatuh. **Ya…. bintang jatuh!**

Memang kebanyakan orang menganggap hal itu mustahil, tapi tidak bagiku. 'Orang itu' mengajarkan padaku bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada hal yang mustahil. Ia bilang, kalau aku bersabar, setia, tidak mudah putus asa, dan tekun berusaha, maka hal itu pasti akan terwujud. Seperti yang terjadi padaku sekarang ini. Aku yakin dengan selalu bersabar dan setia menunggu, pasti bintang jatuh itu akan muncul!

Konon, apabila kita melihat bintang jatuh dan saat itu juga menyebutkan permohonan, niscaya akan terkabul. Dan aku percaya hal itu!

Kakakku heran akan kebiasaanku ini sedangkan adikku selalu menertawakan dan mengejekku, menganggap semua yang kulakukan hanyalah hal bodoh dan sia-sia saja. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak peduli! Toh Ayah dan Ibu tidak menghiraukan kebiasaanku ini, karena memang tidak merugikan masa depanku. Aku tetap masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Nilaiku pun tidak merosot, bahkan saat semesteran kemarin, aku meraih peringkat 3 besar di kelas. Jadi untuk apa merisaukannya?

nn

Sebetulnya aku masih ingin berlama-lama di sini, tapi ketika aku melihat jam, ternyata sudah hampir tengah malam. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Saat hendak beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu yang selama ini aku harapkan. **Bintang jatuh!** Cepat-cepat aku menyebutkan permohonanku. Dalam hati aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan, karena aku tidak melewatkan kesempatan langka yang selama ini aku harapkan.

"Tuhan, terimakasih," bisikku

nn

Keesokan harinya aku pun berangkat sekolah seperti biasa.

Pagi ini tidak ada hal istimewa terjadi. Sampai tiba-tiba aku melihat sesosok orang yang tidak asing lagi untukku. Seseorang yang kukagumi dan kunantikan kehadirannya.

Lalu orang itu menoleh kearahku dan menyapaku dengan suara yang selama ini begitu ingin kudengar.

"Naru... sudah lama aku tak melihatmu? Kenapa kau sekarang bertambah kurus? Hanya kutinggal setengah tahun saja kau sudah sekurus ini. Bagaimana kalau kutinggal setengah abad? Haha, aku tak bisa membayangkannya...!" ucapnya dengan suara itu. Suara yang membuatku tak bisa tidur semalaman saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

Aku hanya bisa tertegun menatapnya tanpa mampu berucap sepatah kata pun. Senyumnya sama seperti dulu, sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya di tempat ini. Di sini. Senyumnya yang menawan bagaikan mentari pagi yang memancarkan sinarnya di tengah lautan, tidak akan pernah bisa kulupakan.

"Naru? Kau kenapa? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh pada diriku ini? Jangan-jangan aku bertambah gemuk ya? Atau mungkin bertambah kurus sepertimu? Atau mungkin aku..."

"Kak? Kaukah itu? Benarkah permohonanku semalam pada bintang jatuh terkabul?" potongku.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, 'orang itu', orang yang selama setengah tahun ini menjadi semangat hidupku, yang setiap malam kurindukan, yang mengajarkanku berbagai macam hal, yang selama ini mengisi relung hatiku, langsung berlari ke arahku dan memelukku dengan erat. Ia hanya membisikkan 3 kata di telingaku.

"Naru... aku kembali!"

-fin-

Hua!! Jelek banget ya?

Ini fanfic saya yang pertama. Maaph klo terlalu minimalis, malah terkesan pelit. Otakku bener-bener eror! Udah banyak cerita yang kebayang, tapi buat nyalin jadi sebuah cerita, sulitnya setengah mati! Tiap seperempat cerita, saya uda kepikiran cerita laen n cerita yang sebelumnya malah jadi buntu. --;

Makasih buat Pink-violin yang uda mau ngajarin saya cara buat upload fanfic… (ketauan gapteknya deh ;D), buat Raven-nee dan semua senior saya di dunia maya, tolong baca ya! eh, HARUS baca! XD

Review juga jangan lupa, kasih saran biar otak saya bisa sejenius Anda semua yang dengan mudahnya mencurahkan segala ide menjadi sebuah karangan menarik! nn


End file.
